


Wet Dream

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: When Kane drag Daniel to a hotel and he suffer a wet dream, Daniel will try his best to help Kane.





	Wet Dream

Daniel walked in the locker room, phone in his hand, the locker room was dark and quiet, then Daniel felt someone grab him and put in a headlock, Daniel struggled to break free and fight back until he saw the attacker's glove, it was Kane who commanding, "Get your stuff." Daniel ended up getting his stuff, Kane growled, "Get in the car." Daniel walked out and enter Kane's car through the passenger seat as he and Kane drove up to a hotel, there is 15 cars in the parking but none of them were belong to any of the wrestlers. After checking out and going to the hotel room, Daniel had notice earlier that the god damn air conditioner wasn't working right, Kane look at Daniel and say, "You can take a shower if you want." Daniel look at Kane and thanked him, entering the bathroom, quickly, he grabbed his phone, sending a text to Shane, "Shane, you got to help me. Glenn/Kane had me in his room and the air conditioner is broken. What will I do?" Shane's replied with, "Try to stay calm as possible." Daniel took a deep breath and exit the bathroom as he laid on the bed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daniel struggled as he threw off the covers and the blankets off the bed, he was sweating as hell because this hotel air conditioner is acting like crazy and Kane had to drag him in this hotel, no body, not even The New Day or Shane want to sleep in, but Kane look likes he didn't mind, the bearded man yelled, "THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY YOU KNOW THAT!!!!!!" as Daniel open a window to get fresh air outside and he was ready to leave but Daniel heard a moan, it's from Kane, Daniel look around and saw Kane twitching and moaning, tongue lolled out, toes curled and back arched, but this moan is different, Kane had moan in pain before but this moan is different however, it's pleasure, Daniel had noticed it , Daniel wonder was it something or the air conditioner causing it, Daniel slowly got up and notice Kane was twitching, Daniel wonder if the air conditioner acting crazy or the thought of Lita, AJ Lee or any women he had a relationship was causing Kane to have a wet dream, Daniel took a deep breath and touch Kane's thigh with his hand and skim it, a moan of pleasure pop out of Kane's mouth, Daniel slowly and quietly pulled down Kane's sweatpants at the hem down to Kane's ankle, his cock was very erected and dripping with pre-cum, Daniel never know Kane would go commando to bed, but Kane's erection look big than Undertaker's erection, Daniel took a breath and wrapped his lips around Kane's throbbing cock and begin to suck it, saliva dripped from his mouth on to his tag team partner's throbbing cock as he lick and suck on it, Daniel begin to bob up and down faster when Kane was begin to twitching again and bit his bottom lip, Daniel begin to suck and lick faster, more saliva dripped down from Daniel's mouth until Kane came into Daniel's mouth, filling his mouth, Daniel got off the bed and walk to the bathroom right before Kane wakes up.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kane woke up, he felt the air hitting his legs and rubbed his head, the man look around for a moment, the man had notice the window was open, Daniel was missing, then Kane look down and saw his pants were pulled to the ankles and it appear someone had decided to give a blow job, Kane mutter, "Did I had a wet dream?"


End file.
